poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revisit Agrabah/Defeat Jafar
the dungeon of Agrabah, the Peddler watches fearfully as large bouts of red smoke appear. The lamp is laying next to him and the coffin is open. Iago flies in and watches as Jafar emerges from the smoke, laughing) Iago: Oh, NO! (The Peddler runs back to his shop, where Our Heroes appear. Donald knocks into a vase, almost breaking it) Donald: Wak! Sci-Ryan: Careful! Peddler: You break it, you buy it! Oh! Hello there, friends. (They notice there's plenty of gold behind him) Sora: Wow! You made out like a bandit! Ryan: Yeah, you're like a rich person. Peddler: Please...I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely the reward for my hard work. Goofy: Gawrsh, they sure are nice. Peddler: And they're on sale! Interested? Sora: No thanks. Listen, have you seen a guy in a black coat? Someone from Organization XIII? Peddler: Who me? Most certainly not... Sora: Okay. We'll keep asking around, then. (Iago, Aladdin, and Abu enter the shop) Aladdin: Sora! Ryan! Don't let him get away! (Sora turns around and the Peddler has disappeared. Aladdin sighs) Sora: What's going on? Ryan: Is something wrong? Aladdin: Can't believe it... That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp! All: Jafar!? (They remember the events of fighting Jafar before) Jafar: Give me the magic lamp, Aladdin. (He points his snake staff at Aladdin) Jafar: And now, street rats, I bid you farewell. (He leaves with a swish of his cloak) Jafar (commanding several Bandit Heartless): Crush those urchins! (They remember his psychotic laugh) Aladdin: You guys better be careful. Donald: Huh? Aladdin: I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge, too. Sora: I guess he's still sore about that whole lamp thing, huh. Aladdin: Iago was there when Jafar was released. Okay, Iago. Spill it. Iago: Hey! I told you everything I know! Aladdin: This is your one and only chance, Iago. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through. I'll never speak to you again! Iago: I can't take it! I know where Jafar is! Goofy: Where? Iago: Uh, er, I mean, that is, I, um... Ack! I really shouldn't... Aladdin: Iago! Crash: Spill it out! Iago (sighing): He's in the desert ruins. Sora: Let's get the jump on him. Lead the way! (They proceed to the Palace Walls and see a windstorm at the desert ruins) Iago: What a disaster! We're just gonna hafta turn back. Aladdin: There's gotta be a way... Genie: Aw, c'mon, kid, that's an easy one! (Genie flies through the air) Genie: Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal! (He swings around Aladdin) Genie: This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines in a time like this!? (Genie vanishes, then reappears almost as big as the palace wall) Genie: Live large! Wow 'em, Al! (His eyes bug out. He teleports back to Aladdin, but small this time) Genie: Give 'em the old razzmatazz! What do ya say, kid? Sora: Hey, Genie! Genie: Sora! (Genie teleports again) Genie: Wanna see a little something I call "Sandstorm Sweep"? All: Uh-huh! Aladdin: Take it away, Genie! Genie: Alakaza---uh... You know? One lousy sandstorm is just too easy. (He points a finger and magic twirls around to the sandstorm and it goes away. They're still amazed. Genie is missing) Genie: How about giving me a challenge next time, eh Al? (They walk to the Sandswept Ruins, which are in a gigantic hole in the ground) Aladdin: Now what do we do? (The carpet flies in and points to itself) Sora: Nice timing, Carpet! (Sora board the carpet and Jafar's shadow appears near a ruin on the other side of the hole. He heads toward it. The shadow vanishes in red smoke and Heartless appear. He defeats the Heartless and the shadow reappears in an archway. He chases the shadow to the roof of a tower. The shadow vanishes in smoke again and more Heartless appear. He defeats the Heartless and a monument appears on the tower. Sora examines it and it shows three switches around the ruins. Sora triggers all the switches and the tower opens. Sora flies into the tower window. They proceed into the Ruined Chamber) Sora: The game's up, Jafar! Aladdin: You sure this is it? Ryan: Where is he? Donald: Iago? (Iago flies to a stone) Iago: Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be VERY convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna--- Aladdin: Where is he? Iago: C'mon Al, you've gotta forgive me. Aladdin (scaring Iago): Where's Jafar!? Iago (flying): Well...um, let's see...right about now, he's probably attacking the palace. I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and WEIRD! Sora: Whatever. Iago, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself. Donald: I knew you were still a bad guy. Ryan: We trusted you so much. Iago: I'm SORRY! (He flies into an urn, and triggers the ruins to collapse. The carpet flies in) Aladdin: Let's go! (They fly out of the collapsing ruins and back to the Palace Walls. The carpet slumps to the ground) Aladdin: Get some rest, Carpet. You earned it. Iago: C'mon, let's get Jafar! Sora: And who asked you? Ryan: Yeah. Aladdin: The palace is through there. Hurry! (They run into Agrabah and interrogate the Peddler) Peddler: I guess you know everything now, eh? Sora: You can't keep shady stuff secret for long. Peddler: So true. I had just snuck into the Palace to, er, borrow some treasure when I heard this...voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward." "Who are you?" I asked. The voice spoke again. "The true Sultan of Agrabah," he said. "Imprisoned by villains." Oh! Why did I believe such a tall, tall tale? Perhaps I was under Jafar's spell. Yes! That must be it! Sora: And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it, right? Peddler: Maybe a bit. But Jafar, he never gave me a thing... Sora: So where did you get all your treasure? Ryan: Yeah, how much money you had? Peddler: Why, the man in the black coat, of course. Sora: Organization XIII!? I KNEW it! Peddler: The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Jafar's return. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into a..."Heartless." So there was no need to upset Agrabah. Sora: And you bought that? Peddler: I'm a merchant. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen... Iago: Oh, you're so kind... (They look at Iago, who looks down. They race to the Palace, where Jafar has Jasmine in chains) Jasmine: Just wait, Jafar! You'll get exactly what's coming to you! Jafar: Indeed I will, Princess. All of Agrabah will belong to me, while you... You, my queen, shall weep at my side for all eternity! (She struggles at her chains) Jafar: Oh, please... (He touches her chin) Jafar: Right about now...your precious Aladdin is whispering your name, with his last breath. (Jasmine sees the group and gasps expectantly. Jafar turns around) Aladdin: What was that you were saying, Jafar? (He looks away from them, as if disgusted. He sees Iago on Goofy's shoulder) Jafar: You dare defy me! You useless bird! (His snake staff's eyes glow. He threatens Iago, Goofy covering him with his shield. Jafar switches his target to Aladdin shoots a beam of energy at him) Iago (flying into the way): Al! (Iago takes the hit and falls to the ground, unmoving) Goofy: Iago! Jafar: You'll all be joining him...VERY soon! (Jafar glows with magical energy. Red smoke billows from behind him. He lifts up his hands and enters the smoke. Jafar changes into his genie form and grows enormous) (Jafar rips off a tower from the palace and drops it over Sora and Aladdin) Sora: Whoa! Aladdin: Run! (The carpet catches them and sweeps them away from the debris) Jafar: All shall bend to my will! The world is mine to control! (Sora rides the magic carpet and fights Jafar) Jafar: No... How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats? Sora & Ryan: Don't mess with street rats! (Jafar explodes in a burst of magic and his lamp melts away. Genie appears) Genie: You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al? Aladdin: Sorry, Genie. Things happened kinda fast. Genie (turning around): And I had some new moves to show off, too... Donald: But, Genie, we still need your help! Sora: Who's gonna fix Agrabah? Genie: Oh, yeah! One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah comin' right up! You won't even recognize the place when I'm through with it! Aladdin: Just like it was, please. Genie: Really? Same old same old? (Sora and Aladdin nod) Genie: All right. (He swings his arms) Genie: Ooh, yeah! (Magic flies around everywhere restoring the buildings of Agrabah) Genie: Et voila! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay? (Aladdin stretches) Sora: I guess Agrabah's all right now. Ryan: Phew. Aladdin: Yeah! Thanks, guys. Sora (to Iago): Hey, you behave yourself, got it? Iago: I most definitely got it! No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that? Sora: Oh, no---it's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to "do" stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters. Aladdin: So...what do you guys do for fun? Donald (making a funny face with Goofy): We do this! Aladdin: Uh...that's not quite what I meant... Sora: Well, anyway... Iago: Ow, my beak... Goofy: Gawrsh, Iago. I hope ya didn't hurt yourself. Iago: Well...at least I can still fly. (Goofy walks beneath Iago to catch him if he falls, but he doesn't watch where he's going) Donald: Look out! (He crashes into a market stand) Sci-Ryan: Oh boy. Genie: Ooh! Was that my cue? Am I on? C'mon, Al, lemme build a freeway or something! Aladdin: Everything's fine. Don't panic... (They see magic flying around) Aladdin: Genie! Genie: But I can't hold it any longer! (Genie spins around in the air) Genie (laughing): Oh, that's good! Everyone! You guys are too much! If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle dazzle, gimme a shout, okay? Donald: You got it! Aladdin: Well, you've done it again, Sora. Don't forget about us, okay? Sora: I won't. Aladdin: And Sora, Ryan...about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for... You'll find them. Trust me. (He places his hands on Sora's shoulders as magic falls everywhere.) [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan